


Hot-Headed Hawk

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Mistakes and Shattered Hopes [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Clint Barton Feels, Darcy Feels, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Hurt Clint Barton, Minor Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, Protective Clint, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Tony Stark, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wanted his little sister safe from the man who betrayed her and he knew he had to stay calm for her sake… everything was going fine until Tony starts the plan Clint knows nothing about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot-Headed Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> My 50th Fanfic altogether! Thank you so much you guys for the support, feedback is appreciated and I love you guys. I am Ipodsandstars on tumblr so feel free to come find me and say hello!

**Hot-Headed Hawk  
Summary: Clint wanted his little sister safe from the man who betrayed her and he knew he had to stay calm for her sake… everything was going fine until Tony starts the plan Clint knows nothing about**

Darcy was awake when Clint visited her in the hospital room she was in, the day they told her she was okay to leave as she’d spent enough time in hospital and was generally okay despite her broken wrist. The cast on her arm had originally been green but Darcy with the help of her guard, had requested that it be changed from said colour to grey for personal reasons. Everyone apart from the hospital staff knew why she didn’t want to be seen with the colour green anymore and they knew Darcy was still angry, still hurt and who could blame her? They noticed her smile had faded and the sparkle in her eyes had long gone, everyone wanted the old Darcy back.  
However she did have a small yet brief smile on her face when Clint entered the room, his bow was strapped to his back and his eyes were searching every part of her face for signs of discomfort – his shaking hands cupping his little sister’s face.  
“Darcy.” Her name was like a strangled, broken whisper on the archer’s lips and a whimper stuck in his throat and Darcy could tell he was holding back angry tears.

She reassured him, told him it wasn’t due to the incident a few days ago while he was off on his mission, which she’d been told was in Australia. It wasn’t anything to do with the scientist that had broke her heart and he smiled a little himself, relieved she was okay and she was still herself even when she’d been in a car crash and hit by a drunk driver and the injuries Darcy had now were just a lucky escape to what could have been much, much worse.

Darcy kissed him on the cheek softly and Clint kissed her back, holding her before sitting down on the bed with her.  
He listened to the ticking of the clock above their heads for a few minutes, both of them silent and trying to find the right words to say, to comfort each other but they all knew it would be brought back to the same topic at one point, so they knew it was better to talk about it now and get it over and done with.

“Has he been here?” Clint asked and his voice was gentle but his eyes and facial expressions never seemed to stop being so serious.  
Darcy’s response was to laugh, a broken laugh at that and in her circumstances too which just went to show how she was trying to hold it all together, for the sake of everyone else… She turned her head away from Clint as she spoke.  
“Phil and Tony have are the only ones who have been to see me here in the hospital – Natasha and Sharon said something important assigned to them by Phil, at least that’s what Tony had told me but Steve’s going to visit me at the apartment later. I don’t exactly know where Thor and Jane are right now…” Darcy winced as she sat up and noticed the IV in her arm, her voice breaking at the same time and her eyes were full of tears too, which made Clint want to cry even more “Besides, you know Bruce doesn’t love me anymore.”

Clint sadly nodded, unable to say anything about the situation but decided to change the subject and it was about an hour later, after Clint told Darcy some stories and talked about his adventure in Australia, that a nurse came in and started unhooking Darcy from the machines – she was told she needed rest but could easily do that at home at the apartment.

Clint had been told by Phil when he entered SHIELD after completing his mission with Steve that the guard at her door would not be there, seeing as Clint was a master assassin and archer who could handle himself and easily protect Darcy. His phone was dead but he had been told that a walkie talkie had been left on Darcy’s bedside table that he could use if need be to contact them and he could charge his phone at the apartment.  
He helped Darcy off of the bed and picked up the things on Darcy’s bedside table, stopping and laughing at the third item he’d picked up – a water pistol.

“They let you keep that in here?”  
Darcy turned back to Clint at his question and grinned when she saw the pistol.   
“She made sure it stayed as a form of protection if Bruce turned up and she wasn’t at the door.” She looked at him confused when Clint looked puzzled.   
“She?” He asked  
“Didn’t Phil tell you who the guard at my door was?”  
“Oh, Oh Yeah!” Clint grinned, shaking his head at the funny gesture and after putting said items in a small plastic bag, he led Darcy out of her hospital room and out of the hospital itself where Clint had brought one of Tony’s smaller cars with him – courtesy of the man himself.

Clint put what little of Darcy’s stuff she had with her at the moment, in the backseats of the car and Darcy found out Tony had took the liberty of filling the trunk (or, if you’re British like me, the boot) of the car so she wouldn’t have to deal with Bruce or Betty who were trying to find out where she was and if she was okay.

It didn’t take long to get to the apartment – Pepper and Tony had happily given the apartment on a permanent basis to Darcy on the condition that she’d come visit them to which Clint had snorted, they wouldn’t get rid of Darcy that easily and she’d never leave anyway.

He made sure Darcy was comfortable on the sofa and she had everything she needed or wanted, she wasn’t hurt or nothing could harm her and Darcy just laughed, laughed about the fact he was worrying slightly too much even though she like it but he helped him with her stuff, pulling it of the box with one hand because her other was in the cast and told Clint where to put the things and how she wanted them positioned.

Clint had put his phone on charge in the small kitchen which he went to, to check on the progress and he found that he had several new messages, all bar one message was a picture and Clint decided to read the text first – he found all the messages were from Tony which had been sent about half an hour before, while the two were still at the hospital.   
Tony’s text message asked how Darcy was and how she was holding up and Clint motioned to Darcy with his phone, telling her that Stark was asking how she was. In return she told him to tell Stark that she was okay and they’d just got in but Clint had frozen to the spot, the phone slowly being crushed in his hand and clattering to the floor in two pieces and it sounded like a mini-earthquake due to the fact the floor was wooden.  
“Clint…” Darcy said slowly “What’s wrong? What is it?”   
She tried to move off the sofa and reach Clint but he backed away from her.  
“Bruce… that son of a bitch.”

Darcy couldn’t stop Clint; he left the apartment in a rage and jumped back into the car Tony had lent him. He yelled at her that he’d find Jane and bring her over or get Tony to give Jane directions to the apartment and he was angry. Something to do with Bruce and that’s all Darcy could make out as he sped off down the road.

Bruce wasn’t expecting Clint to tear through the tower in a rage and punch him in the face, yelling at him for being a complete bastard to Darcy – his sister, their friend and Betty was trying to get him to calm down but he wouldn’t.  
The Avengers were around Clint in seconds, Thor who had been in New Mexico with Jane and had just got back with her to New York, easily pulled the hot-headed and angry archer away from Bruce and they all started arguing with each other over what was going on, until Tony showed them pictures of Betty and Bruce kissing.  
Bruce never stopped cheating on Darcy, showing no remorse when he should have and the look on Bruce’s face was one of shock – he knew Tony had been spying on him. But he’d been so stupid to think he’d really get away with it, after all. He did almost have sex with Betty…

Clint had to be restrained and taken away by Natasha to another part of the Tower but he did notice something about Tony – he was smirking as he watched them all fight and wondered what exactly was going through the billionaire’s mind – was revenge one of them? Was Tony after revenge just as much as he was?

Bruce and Betty were now the most hated members of the tower for once – to Tony’s amusement and judgement.


End file.
